drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn Raelene
Name: Dawn Raelene Age: 14 Place of Birth/Raising: Illian Physical Description: Dawn has medium long gold-blond straight hair and she has deep blue eyes. She is 5”8 and weighs around 140 pounds, she has round curves that she likes to emphasize in scarlet red dresses with a low cut, although still decent. Her favorite dress is scarlet red with a white lining and small golden bees embroidered on it. = Character History = Dawn was born in Illian, her parents owned an inn there and she worked there herself for almost two years. Her family lived behind the inn, there was a garden there with a wall surrounding it and on the opposite of the kitchen entrance was a small house of two stories high. The inn was right at the corner of the street with the Bridge of Flowers at the end. It was called the Home of the Horn because Hunters for the Horn of Valere made the largest popularity of visitors to the inn. Dawn was born as youngest of five children; she has one older brother and three older sisters. Her brother became a hands man to one of the Hunter’s of the Horn that visit her family’s inn a lot. Her sisters all worked in the inn and Dawn herself worked there for almost two years when a small group of Aes Sedai entered the inn and ordered a room and food. Her mother asked Dawn to prepare two rooms for the women and one of them followed her, a gray-haired Sister who wanted to be sure she got a room with a view. Once they were alone in the room and Dawn was making the beds, the Aes Sedai asked Dawn is she knew what an Aes Sedai was. Dawn had seen them before and she was not scared of them so she said she had. The Sister asked her if she knew she could become one herself as she had something called “the Spark” in her. Dawn finished her work and thanked the Aes Sedai for the information and then went down to the kitchens. She was working when her eldest sister came for her; the Aes Sedai wanted to talk to her again. So Dawn and her mother sat down to talk with the Aes Sedai who had spoken to her before and she asked if Dawn could come with her to the Tower to be trained to become a novice. Dawn’s mother had great respect for Aes Sedai and was sure that more would come and stay in her inn, which meant more business and she agreed right away. Dawn had no intention of becoming a novice as she hoped to become a Hunter for the Horn herself or maybe work in her own inn one day. She liked to control her own life and not have it controlled by others so she ran off from the conversation and went back to work. The Sisters stayed in the inn for a few days and told her every day that they would take her along, but Dawn started to avoid them. She had found a young man named Gadwyn who was a Hunter for the Horn and who loved to snuggle with her after dark. She was in love and wanted to travel with him but the Sisters were persistent and they told Dawn’s mother how much her daughter could mean in the world and how traveling with Gadwyn would not be good for the inn’s reputation. Her mother forced Dawn then to join the Sisters on their way back to the Tower by throwing Gadwyn out of the inn and promising Dawn that if she did not join the Sisters and stop thinking of this man, they would shave her head and make her work in the butcher’s store for the rest of her days. Dawn cried when she said her goodbyes to her family and forgave her mother because she loved her too much to be angry with her. But she was stubborn and refused the Aes Sedai’s teachings on the way to Tar Valon. So, she comes to the Tower knowing she has the ability to learn to control Saidar, but she is unhappy about that and is not eager to learn from the Sisters who brought her. She comes to the Tower stubborn and curious, to become a Novice. I was wondering if I could have Dawn have a mental block so she can’t easily touch Saidar, she will need extra training to get break through the block which is mainly caused by the fact that she does not want to become a novice. Her mentor could play a very important role in breaking through her block and making her embrace her duty for the Tower. She will at some point, but as I see her now she is not interested in becoming a novice and not living her own life the way she wants to. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Gray Ajah Bios